


left on delivered [discontinued]

by softcloudii



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Autistic Fujisaki Chihiro, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Kuwata Leon, Trans Togami Byakuya, i dont know, i dont know what tags to put, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcloudii/pseuds/softcloudii
Summary: Vroomguy: wait who’s in this chat?Eggo: uhhh i think most of this class and junko..(vroomguy kicked junko from the chat)Vroomguy: not anymorehi this is my first ever fanfic and its a chatfic!! prepare for some pining :)))
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 23
Kudos: 155





	1. who wants to play roblox

( **Makoto** added **Byakuya,Chihiro,Toko and** **12 others** to the chat)

( **Makoto** changed their name to  **Eggo** )

**Eggo:** ayo anyone wanna play roblox w me or sum 

( **Chihiro** changed their name to  **ch1h1r0** )

**Ch1h1r0:** OwO whatz thiz?

**Byakuya:** ....

**Toko:** M-Master Byakuya!!!

( **Byakuya** has left the chat)

**Toko:** M-Master…? 

( **Toko** changed their name to  **ThatAuthor)**

**Leon:** seriously toko? You couldn’t think of anything even a tiny bit more creative? 

**ThatAuthor:** W-well,, I’d like to see you try!

( **Leon** changed their name to  **balls-lol** )

**Eggo:** guys quit fighting already oml :((((

**Kirigiri:** makoto,, it’s 1am. What was the point in this? You woke me up from my sleep..

**Eggo:** i was bored,,, and plus, with school starting i dont exactly have any other places to make friends >:(

( **Junko** changed  **Mondo** ’s name to  **vroomguy** )

**Vroomguy:** bro what the fuck

**Junko:** L O L ! ! ! 

**Ch1h1r0:** bro i wanted to play roblox,, :(((

**Taka:** Guys! It is far too late to have casual discussions- please limit your talking until tomorrow- we should have as much sleep as possible so we can ace our test!

**Balls-lol:** shit we have a test????????

( **Eggo** added  **Byakuya** to the chat)

**Byakuya:** What do YOU commoners want at such a late time? 

( **Byakuya** changed their name to  **no-tokos-allowed** )

**Hiro:** whats poppingggggg

( **Hiro** changed their name to  **four20** )

**Four20: @balls-lol** wait a test?????? Can someone please confirm???

**Taka:** PLEASE don’t tell me that you all forgot about the maths test tomorrow morning- as our Class Rep. I cannot make you all look like failures.

**Balls-lol:** well what do you want us to do about it???

**Ch1h1r0:** guyz i know that itz late and all but i cant zleep- doez anyone want to come and pull an all nighter studying?

**Four20:** uhhh, sure. Let me grab my textboakadjs asnjid ilall bef therfe ian an minsuteee

**No-tokos-allowed:** Stop typing like a foulmouthed commoner, yasuhiro. 

**Eggo:** yo why isnt anyone else online :////////

**Vroomguy:** maybe because they’re all asleep? get a clock dipshit

**Balls-lol:** hiro?

**Four20:** sorry i fell over, ill be right over chihiro, though can i borrow a pen?

**No-tokos-allowed:** A pen? You seriously can’t find an pen? We live in a fucking school, idiot.

( **Ch1h1r0** and  **Four20** went offline)

**Balls-lol:** fuck it im going to join them

( **Balls-lol** went offline)

**Sayaka:** wow no ones commenting on the fact that togami swore?

**Eggy:** sayaka,,,,,, we been knew

( **Eggy** changed  **Sayaka** ’s name to  **mikuincursive** )

**Mikuincursive:** hey!!  (◕‸ ◕✿)

**Junko:** is he wrong?

//

**Eggo:** guys we still dont have an name for this chat

**No-tokos-allowed:** Maybe theirs an reason why- this chat is destined to die.

**Four20:** wait u prothetic? like me???? Sick!!

**No-tokos-allowed:** Prothetic isn’t a word, dumbass.You should use the word clairvoyant instead.

**Four20:** okay mr smart ass, whatever. 

**Balls-lol:** woahh am i sensing some sort of sexual tension in the room??

**No-tokos-allowed:** ...

**No-tokos-allowed:** no words can describe how idiotic you and your words are, leon.

**Balls-lol:** woah no caps?? is old byakuya finally letting himself go??

**Hifumi:** did someone say sexual tension?  ‧⁺✧(˶´⚰︎`˵✿)⁺‧

**Balls-lol:** i immediately regret what i said

**Kirigiri:** You all should really stop bullying Hifumi- I’m sure he just wanted to use our chat as an example of some sort of manga friendship.

**Four20:** r u sure this is all JUST friendships?

**Balls-lol:** yea u and celeste are pretty sus..

**Kirigiri:** That’s because we’re fucking lesbians, Leon.

**Four20:** their’s still some other people though- right? we got aoi and sakura, sayaka and mukuro (i think????) and also the other people who have plainly obvious crushes on each other..

**ThatAuthor:** there*

( **Four20** muted  **ThatAuthor** for two hours)

**Ch1h1r0:** get stickbug’d lol

_ Stickbug.png _

**Eggo:** hey  **@no-tokos-allowed** do you mind double checking ur dms please?

**No-tokos-allowed:** Whatever.

**Eggo:** ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	2. chihiro put ur laptop away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woahh double update?? i dont know if i'll be able to update this often as im going back to school tomorrow- but i'll try!!

__

  
  


**Makkie:** hey togami?

**Makkie:** togamiii

**Makkie:** bruhhh

**Byakuya:** What.

**Makkie:** well you know how we’re friends right?

**Makkie:** i think so at least..

**Byakuya:** … I suppose so.

**Makkie:** look before i start talking to u or whatever can you PLEASE stop talking like a 60 year old grandma

**Byakuya:** what do you want makoto..

**Makkie:** i was wondering if you wanted to grab some food in a hour or so?

**Byakuya:** uh sure, i’ll let the others know.

**Makkie:** oh, ok.. Yeah that sounds good :)))

__

**No-tokos-allowed:** Hello everyone. Makoto and I were just discussing getting a meal in a hour or so. Does anyone want to join us?

**Aoi:** me and sakura should be free!! we’ll meet u guys at makoto’s dorm :)

( **Aoi** changed their name to  **floatie** )

**Vroomguy:** wait who’s in this chat?

**Eggo:** uhhh i think most of this class and junko..

( **vroomguy** kicked  **junko** from the chat)

**Vroomguy:** not anymore

( **Celeste** changed  **kirigiri** ’s name to  **Detective-Gadget** )

**Detective-Gadget:** hey :((((

**Ch1h1r0:** i think itz cute :>

**Taka:** Chihiro, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you type like that? It’s rather odd..

**Ch1h1r0:** i juzt like how it lookz :D

**Vroomguy:** valid

**Taka:** Valid

**Detective-Gadget:** Valid (? I don’t know what it means but okay)

**Celeste:** VALID KING!!! (It means that it’s fine and stuff bb <3)

**Detective-Gadget:** Celeste? Have you hit your head?

**Celeste:** No, of course not darling <3

**Mukuro:** uhh hey guyssss

**Mikuincursive:** HEY BABEY !!!!!!!!!

**Balls-lol:** do u guys have to do the whole affection thing in here?

**Mukuro:** hii <333

**Mukuro:** also sayaka you left some of your spare clothes in my dorm :’0000

**Balls-lol:** wait….

**Balls-lol:** are you guys fucking?

**Mukuro:** NO

**Mikuincursive:** NNONONONONONN (no offense bby <3)

**Murkuro:** none taken, i respect that your ace sweetheart

**Four20:** ew lovey shit

**Four20:** anyways did someone mention making an chat name earlier?

**Eggo:** yeah,,

**Ch1h1r0:** can we plz name it ‘roblox baddiez’ plz i am BEGGING YOU

**ThatAuthor:** heyyyy girlies!!!!!! Guess who’s back.

**ThatAuthor:** too late! It’s me, your lovable pal genocider syo! I woke up with this phone just BLEEPIN’ away so i of course had to take a look at it!

**No-toko-allowed:** oh god oh fuck

**Eggo: @floatie @sakura** hey togami just sprinted into my room so if you guys want to knock on my door whenever ur ready we can go. Does starbucks sound good?

**Sakura:** sounds great. aoi and i will be there in 10 minutes, we have to get changed out of our bathing suits.

**ThatAuthor:** woah bathing suits! don’t tell me i missed the chance to view something saucy happening in the bathhouse ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Balls-lol:** hey is it alright if me and chihiro come? hes been typing on his laptop forever and its driving me insane

_ Chihirotyping.png _

**Eggo:** uhh sure, meet at my dorm in 10 minutes ig

__

**Komaru:** hey how did asking out your obsession go??

**Makoto:** it isn’t an obsession… and not very well.

**Komaru:** what happened?? did he not pick up any of the hints i suggested?

**Makoto:** oh, togami picked them up all right. he thinks that i meant for him AND our friends to come :(((

**Komaru:** F. maybe i could join the chat or something? meet this guy for real? after all, togami would be my stepbrother if things go well.

**Makoto:** uhh yeah sure. Give me a second though..

___

**Eggo:** hey guys im adding my little sister, be nice >:(((

**ThatAuthor:** sure thing mr naegi!! is she an hottiiiiiiiiii

**Eggo:** syo? Syoooo??

**ThatAuthor:** Hello? It’s toko now, was syo here? My phone just blew up with notifs.

**No-toko-allowed:** unfortunately, yes. now will you get your disgusting, ratty self out of this chat?

**ThatAuthor:** that hurts..

( **ThatAuthor** went offline)

( **Eggo** added  **Komaru** to the chat)

**Eggo:** byakuya, you could’ve been nicer..

**Four20:** ^^^

**Balls-lol:** ^^

**Komaru:** guys? What happened? 

**Eggo:** toko,, one of my classmates left. Someone should probably try and talk to her- but it cant be anyone that hates her.

**Four20:** so that leaves us with… no one.

**Komaru:** i guess i could go? Maybe but idk the girl..

**Eggo:** uhh sure.. gl tho

**Floatie:** makoto open up!! we’ve all been waiting outside forever >:((((((

**Eggo:** oh shit.. Sorry

___

**Komaru:** hey.

**Toko:** w-who are you?

**Komaru:** i’m makoto’s younger (and better) sibling- i’m in the year below you..

**Toko:** and your name is komaru? thats interesting, hehe

**Komaru:** what?

**Toko:** your too young too know,, i wouldnt dare soil a innocent brain such as yours..

**Komaru:** i know we just met but i will beat u up if u ever mention how young i am again >:((((

**Toko:** w-whatever, why did you even c-contact me in the place?

**Komaru:** makoto said you were upset about something.. I wanted to see if you were okay. What happened?

**Toko:** do you know m-master byakuya??

**Komaru:** well.. Makoto’s mentioned him an couple times, so yes.

**Toko:** well, he’s the most handsome man i’ve ever laid my eyes on- so you better not even dare on stealing him away from me..

**Komaru:** woahh hold on, i’m a lesbian… i wouldn’t even dare touching your beloved ‘master byakuya’

**Toko:** t-thank you.. anyways, my alter.. Genocider Syo decided to appear and do god knows what and when i came back everyone was super grumpy..

**Komaru:** woah alter?? Genocider Syo?? That must be exhausting..

**Toko:** Yes.. it is. Anyway, I come back to check the chat to find out i was unmuted, and once i spoke byakuya started snapping at me and it made me super upset. I’m fed up of being treated like utter shit from him..

**Komaru:** well, why dont you stop giving him the attention he wants?? Just,, stop talking to him entirely??

**Toko:** maybe.. Thanks for talking to me. Is it alright if we keep talking after this? You seem like the only person who isn’t against me these days..

**Komaru:** uhh sure. also, you wrote ‘so lingers the ocean’, right? it’s my favourite book :)))

**Toko:** y-yeah, why?

**Komaru:** do you think that at some point.. I can get an autograph?

**Toko:** o-of course!! I’d love to meet you in person eventually :)

__

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm tokomaru spice


	3. uh oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! im so sorry for not posting in a couple days- life has been hectic. anyways enjoy this new chapter and uhh im sorry its kinda short :'00

makoto stood in his room, his hair messy and pointed out. byakuya was in his bathroom, and as he opened his dorm door he forced a smile onto his face, receiving a large hug from aoi and a smile from sakura. he looked behind him, watching byakuya now leave the bathroom, his daily clothes now neat and tidy to the standard he always kept them. makoto ran an hand through his hair before stuffing his dorm keys into his pocket, and looked over to aoi.

“ready to go?” he questioned the trio, before both leon and chihiro barged into his room, chihiro carrying a rather bulky laptop bag by his side. leon stood in his room, catching his breath, whilst chihiro tried to pull out his laptop, tangled wires surrounding the bulky object. leon noticed, and quickly slapped chihiros hand, making him drop his laptop back into his hand.

“bro could you not have waited for us to even get to the coffee shop?” leon questioned, teasing undertones layering his voice whilst chihiro stayed silent.

“let’s go.” byakuya said, hurrying out of the door , everyone trailing behind the tall figure.

☾

byakuya held his warm drink in his hand as he sat inbetween leon and chihiro, chihiro quickly typing away at his keyboard, coding god knows what. he quickly took out his phone, noticing large amounts notifications, mostly from his family, demanding his presence at some corporate meetings or some shit. letting out an sigh, tears welling in his eyes, byakuya quickly excused himself, only to start walking back to his dorm hastily, ignoring makoto trailing beside him. he entered his dorm, locking it swiftly before falling to the floor, ignoring his clothes as they began to crumple along with his body, small, pained sobs emitting from his thin mouth as he ran his hand through his thick, neatly combed hair. 

this continued, for possibly hours at an time. this loud, usually cruel person who seemed to hate everyone, collapsed on the floor, sobbing and pouring his emotions out, for anyone to hear, until he started to feel an slight tightening at his chests. quickly snapping out of his episodes, his hands began to scramble to find the edge of his binder, scratching at it to remove it from his body, tears beginning to well even more until his eyes began screaming in pain, exhausted from pouring tears already. as he began to struggle more, it seemed to get tighter, until he began to feel light-headed, and slowly sank back onto the the carpet that was previously damp from his seemingly endless tears, his vision darkening until he couldn't gather his thoughts anymore, his chest weakly producing breaths as he passed out.

☾

makoto stood outside togami’s room door for some time, listening to his sobs and quickly crying with him. he didn’t know what his friend was going through, or why he fled the coffee shop so quickly, but he cried for him. cried for whatever made his friend feel so broken. however, as he heard the thump of something heavy hit the other boys dorn he couldn't help but start to nock on the door as loud as he can, pleading for togami to unlock it and let him inside. pleading for him to be okay. as he continued to pound onto the sturdy wooden door, he eventually realised that his attempts may as well have been futile, and he quickly moved to the dorm closest to his friend’s : leon’s. he hastily knocked on the door, and as it opened to his ginger friend’s face, he started to talk in an hurried and panicky tone.

“leonyouhavetohelpmegetintotogami’sroompleasehe’spassedoutintherepleasepleasehelp” makoto begged, before leon pushed him aside and knocked on togami’s door once.

“Did you not just listen to me?” makoto snapped, before leon patted the shorter boy on the shoulder.

“relax, he gave me an key just incase this ever happened.” he said, before opening the door.

there, mr byakuya togami, heir to the togami corporation laid in the middle of his room, unconscious with his top half removed and only weak breaths of air coming out of him. as makoto adjusted to the rather surprising scene he noticed that togami was wearing an binder underneath his casual clothes. struggling to register this, the brunette boy stood, silent, until leon stepped forward, his hands moving frantically to work the binder off of byakuya.

“i knew this would happen eventually,” leon sighed, before turning back to face makoto, still standing still in shock.

“you probably didnt know this, right?” he asked the shorter male, before turning back to try and focus on helping togami. 

“if you’re uncomfortable with this you can leave, get nurse mikan.” he said, his tone sharp as he glanced at makoto. sensing makoto’s silence, he began to work on easing the binder off quickly, until eventually it was off, along with byakuya’s top. ignoring how uncomfortable it could have made makoto, he continued to examine his chest area, noticing the large, purple bruises and sores now on togamis chest. he looked sharply at makoto, before finally snapping.

“for fucks sake makoto, go get mikan! don’t just stand there, what are you, a fucking wimp?” leon said sternly, before pushing makoto out of the dorm and lifting byakuya onto his bed, covering his chest with a blanket before running a hand through his hair.

suddenly mikan arrived at the scene, with makoto trailing behind her, his splotchy face covered with tears. he watched from the back as mikan tending to his friends wounds, not wanting to look to protect the hier’s privacy. suddenly, mikan took an step back, the older nurse looking exhausted and anxious.

“i-it’ll take him an week to recover,, but i th-think he’ll be alright” the ultimate nurse stuttered, before saying her goodbyes and departing from the bedroom.

“he needs an baggy jumper, just something to wear whilst he’s recovering..” leon muttered, before staring at makoto.

“i-i’ll have to look..” makoto stuttered,fidgeting before leaving the room. he felt his heart pound slightly. was he really about to give togami one of his hoodies? he shook the feeling away as he looked through his closet, picking out the largest one he could find.

his mind raced messily as he began to think about what had happened in the last hour.. byakuya had rushed out of the coffee shop, only for him to pass out on his dorm floor? and,, he was trans. that didn't matter to makoto very much, he liked byakuya for who he was, not whatever gender he used to be. byakuya would always be the boy who makoto liked, maybe even more than a friend.

as he stumbled back into togami’s room, he noticed that the blond boy was finally starting to stir. not wanting him to wake up and be in a uncomfortable and dysphoric state, he quickly slipped the hoodie onto byakuya's torso, closing his eyes to protect the fair haired boy’s modesty. 

just as he moved his hand away from the bed, togami finally opened his eyes.

“t-togami?” makoto spoke softly, his eyes wide in shock.

“i’m alright..” he said rather gruffly, before shivering and pulling the covers over him.

“d-do you want to talk about..?” the brunette asked, only to get a rather weak shake of the head in reply. understanding the signals, he promptly left the room, collapsing onto his bed and softly snored, the hours he spent awake finally catching up on him.

however, leon stayed with togami, silently sitting beside him before byakuya finally spoke.

“does everyone know now?” he said, his eyes half closed and his hands wrapped around an plastic water bottle, taking small sips of it.

“no.” leon replied, staring at the floor as he put his hands on his chin.

“do they know about you?” the blond whispered, not out of secrecy but also tiredness overcoming him.

“i don’t think so. but,, byakuya, i have to tell you something..”

“what?”

“you need to talk to makoto about this. my baseball training is constant so i cant care for you- makoto will have to” leon said, before watching togami nod.

“i suppose so. am i allowed to get some rest?”

“sure..”


	4. chihiro pls take ur meds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! this is super short so i apologise in advance but i just wanted to get this out of the way ready for some more un-chat writing next chapter!!!

( **no-tokos-allowed** changed their name to  **mr-rich-guy** )

**four20:** why the name change togami?

**mr-rich-guy:** is it such a crime for me to stop picking on toko? it’s not like she even talks here.

**four20:** whatever man

**detective-gadget:** togami! how have you been? you haven’t been to class today- i didn’t see you in calculus either

**balls-lol:** hey did u guys know that calculus was invented to torture people

**detective-gadget:** cap

**mr-rich-guy:** thank you for your concern, kyoko, but i am alright. a couple days in bed and i should be fine :))

**four20:** is everyone just gonna gloss over the fact that kyoko said cap???

**four20:** fine whatever

**detective-gadget:** it appears that celeste’s language has rubbed off onto me.

**celeste:** as u should queen <33

**komaru:** uhh should i leave this chat?? or..

**thatauthor:** you can stay! 

**four20:** ONE OF US

**balls-lol:** ONE OF US

**ch1h1r0:** ONE OF UZ

**balls-lol:** chihiro

**ch1h1r0:** whsqatdsfdbv

**balls-lol:** u left ur meds at my room

**ch1h1r0:** oh zhit thatz why i cant focuz hold on coming to urz rn

  
  


**mr-rich-guy:** makoto i appreciate your help but please stop running between my room and yours constantly 

**balls-lol:** guys chihiro ran into my door

**ch1h1r0:** leave me alone omg can’t a man make a miztake

**balls-lol:** theres literally a bump on your head

**ch1h1r0:** cap

**eggo: @mr-rich-guy** well what do you want me to do about it?

**mr-rich-guy:** well, if you insist on constantly checking up on me you might as well just stay in my bedroom until the evening.

**ch1h1r0:** owo?

**balls-lol:** wait i have a great idea

**four20:** spill

**balls-lol:** group sleepover in togamis room

**balls-lol:** theres a shit ton of sleeping bags in the warehouse we could use

**four20:** swag

**ch1h1r0:** uhh zure

**eggo:** bet

**detective-gadget:** that sounds mega gay

**celeste:** kyoko hunny, you are mega gay..

**detective-gadget:** cap

**celeste:** we’ve been dating for nine months..

**mr-rich-guy:** do i get a say in this?

**balls-lol:** no

**four20:** no

**mr-rich-guy:** whatever but you guys better bring some decent food.

**ch1h1r0:** i’ll bring my favourite food for u guyz!!!

**balls-lol:** no u wont

**eggo:** wait what is it

**balls-lol:** blended gummy bears in chocolate

**mr-rich-guy:** chihiro bring that and my teeth wont be the only thing getting attacked tonight

**ch1h1r0:** fine whatever but you guys all suck at food choices

**four20:** when shall we meet at togami’s room?? 

**eggo:** 6pm, so 2 hours from now.

**four20:** aight


	5. sleepover time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boys sleepover night :00

**togami:** hey leon?

**l e o n:** need something? i thought makoto was going to care for you

**Togami:** no, i’m fine for now. regarding tonights sleepover..

**l e o n:** hm?

**Togami:** do you.. need to borrow like, something baggy? for the night.

**l e o n:** i’ll be fine bro, i’ve already got a baggy jumper packed

**Togami:** okay then, i shall see you in 30 minutes.

**l e o n:** kk

__

togami sat in his room , stuck in bed , watching the clock tick and his fingers mindlessly clicking keys as he scrolled through some random guys twitter feed . after finishing texting leon , he had powered down his phone , with the intention of not touching it until tomorrow morning . he lets out a small sigh , before checking the time again . 5 more minutes to go . he stretches out an arm to reach something on his bedside table , before retracting it with a wince . he had been wearing makoto’s sweatshirt for 2 days , and could only get up to do the most basic necessities so far , even then having to ignore the pain that seared through his chest . he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to wear a binder again , but he was hoping that even if he couldn’t he could use some of his money to get some sort of chest surgery , he didn’t like the idea of being labelled as the local transgender guy , especially not by syo . he looked over to makoto , his back hunched over his desk as he typed out something on his phone , his bag and sleeping bag by his feet . 

“ hey , koto? “ togami said , not having enough energy to say his full first name these days , but the brunette didn’t seem to mind the nickname .

“ yes , togami ? “ makoto answered , a faint blush dusting his cheeks and intermingling with the light freckles scattered around his face .

“ do we really have to have a sleepover ? i can’t even tolerate hiro on a good day , “ he complained , before adding , “ and you can call me byakuya . “

“ o-okay byakuya ! “ makoto smiled , before adding , “ it’ll be fun ! we can probably convince chihiro to hack into class 78th’s group chat or something ! “

“ hm . okay , but i’m only doing this so that you get a break from taking care of me constantly . “ byakuya remarked , a small , soft smirk on his face .

suddenly , a rather repetitive and forceful knock sounded at the door , making the heir jump and wince at the pain . makoto shot up from his seat and hastily opened the door , his cheeks still flushed slightly .

“ hi ! “ chihiro said, carrying two bulky bags .

“ hey guys , “ leon said , suddenly appearing behind chihiro , his appearance resembling those of a tired mother .

“ chihiro begged me to drive him to the store so he could buy you some chocolate , togami “ leon said , before taking the bar out of his rather small bag and putting it on his desk , setting his bag besides makoto’s . he ran a hand through his hair , before sitting on the floor , watching as chihiro carefully took out his laptop and set it on the floor beside him . he proceeded to open it , and as if he was in his own room , started clicking away on it .

suddenly , hiro opened the door and stepped in , his hair neatly pulled back into a ponytail . grinning , he sat beside chihiro , looking at togami . 

“ are you coming down to sit with us or what ? “ yasuhiro asked the blond haired boy , staring impatiently .

“ have you forgotten that he’s injured ? “ makoto said , a defensive tone layered in with his voice .

“ it’s not like we even know his injury though , “ hiro said , before togami interrupted .

“ it’s fine , hiro and koto . “ byakuya spoke , before unsteadily lifting himself out of his bed and onto the floor , ignoring the pains in his chest telling him to rest . makoto instinctively reached out to help him settle in his seat , before togami shook his head .

“ it’s fine , koto , “ he repeated , before reaching towards chihiro’s laptop , turning it’s screen towards him .

“ what do you even do on that thing constantly ? “ he commented , before chihiro hastily took it away from him .

“ i’ve been working on this program .. it’s like a robot , but it can do really cool stuff ! “ he said , clicking his knuckles together in a happy stim . 

“ that's really cool chi ! “ leon said , before high fiving him .

“ hey whats with the sudden increase in nicknames?? “ hiro joked .

“ i like how koto sounds plus i dont have the energy to say makoto , “ togami sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world .

“ bro its not my fault chi and i are best friends , “ leon said in a teasing manner , before chihiro clapped his hands softly .

“ chi ! “ he said , smiling at the nickname .

“ dude i thought we were best friends “ hiro said , playfully nudging the ginger .

“ too late , “ he smirked , before looking at chihiro .

“ hey chi , “ leon asked , ignoring the looks hiro shot .

“ yeah ? “ he replied , before shutting off his laptop .

“ do you think you could play some music or something ? i did ask for you to bring your speaker .. “ the baseball star asked , before chihiro reached into his bag and pulling out a portable speaker .

“ what mood are we feeling tonight guys ? “ chihiro asked the room , before switching it on and now scrolling through the music on his phone .

“ mood ? “ togami whispered under his breath , before makoto interrupted .

“ indie ? “ hiro said , before pulling out some brownies in a small tupperware box .

“ sure , “ chihiro said , before reaching out a hand for a brownie as the first few seconds of a song begins to play .

hiro hands out a brownie to chihiro , makoto and leon whilst togami watched with a puzzled expression .

“are these - ? “ he asked , before being cut off .

“ i’d rather not answer that question , “ hiro smirked , before taking a brownie for himself .

“ please tell me you arent planning on getting my caretaker high , “ togami said , his eyes wide .

“ relax , this isn’t my first time byakuya , “ he said , before finishing his brownie . he sat with his back against the wall , humming to the music before facing chihiro .

“ we have like 30 minutes unti it kicks in - right ? “ he asked , before continuing , “ and you can hack stuff , right ? “ 

“ mhm “ he answered , focusing on the music playing in the background .

“ so , in theory ,, you could hack into class 78th’s groupchat ? to mess with them and shit ? “ the brunette asked , ignoring the groan of disappointment that came from togami’s mouth .

“ relax togami , i know some of the people in there “ hiro said , before offering him a brownie .

“ i dont deal with drugs , thank you “ the heir replied bitterly , before hearing chihiro speak up .

“ possibly , give me a couple minutes “ chihiro said , opening his laptop and starting to click furiously , his eyes watching the screen studiously .

as another song began to play , leon’s eyes lit up , and he began to sing it quietly , unafraid of the other boys judgement .

“ your talking while your fast asleep , as i walk slowly from your house , “ he began , before hiro’s hand gently covered his mouth .

“ stop ! pleaser’s like , one of my most favourite songs , like , ever ! “ leon argued , before biting down on his hand and continuing.

“ does it come as a surprise ? language of averted eyes “ he sung, before makoto began to join in . 

“ not you too - “ togami grumbled.

“ silence is what i do besttt , still i hear it all wasting time around my head , so i talk to myself instead .. “ the duo sung , smiles plastered on both of their faces .

“ sitting out the weekend , couldnt do it again , say you want it right now , but i wouldnt know how - “ 

this continued for some time until chihiro clapped his hands in excitement .

“ i got in ! “ he exclaimed , before starting to scroll through old messages .

“ what a shame .. they dont even have our cool nicknames ! “ makoto teased .

__

**gundham:** guys please look out for any hamsters you may find in your dorms

**kazuichi:** what the fuck did you do now

**gundham:** i lost hide and seek

**ibuki:** is this one ?

_ attached : hamster.jpeg _

**gundham:** mhm, coming to collect cham-p rn

**kazuichi:** hey chiaki?

**chiaki:** ye?

**kazuichi:** can i borrow your switch at some point? me and the boys are gonna have a mario kart night

**chiaki:** sure but remember the rules

**kazuichi:** which are?

**chiaki:** no eating over the switch, no drinking over the switch, sanitising your hands before and after touching the switch, and pls handle it carefully

**fuyuhiko:** jesus fucking christ you care more about the switch than us

**hajime:** as her boyfriend i can confirm that

( **chihiro** joined the chat)

**chiaki:** hi chihiro ! how has your ai bot been going ?

**fuyuhiko:** who added them

**gundham:** dont ask me 

**chihiro:** itz been going good! me and zome boyz from my clazz are having a zleepover rn :D

**ibuki:** oo newbie!!! 

**peko:** ibuki you know him..

**ibuki:** do i?

**chihiro:** hi ibuki!!!!!

**ibuki:** oopsies, hi!!!

__

“ you know chiaki ? “ makoto asked.

“mhm , we go to the same support group , “

“ wack “

“ oh god it’s kicking in “ togami groaned

__

( **Chihiro** gave themselves moderator)

**chihiro: @everyone** hi

**sonia:** what is this newcomer doing in our chat?

**chihiro: @nagito** makoto zayz for u to plz ztop blowing up the ultimate lucky student rezearch lab bcz he alwayz getz the blame

**nagito:** wait what does that say chihi

( **nagito** was kicked from the chat)

( **hajime** added  **nagito** to the chat)

**nagito:** sorry connection issues

**chiaki:** its always something with you nagito

( **chihiro** changed the chat name to  **shitsquad** )

( **chihiro** changed  **everyone** ’s name to  **poop** )

**poop:** really? poop humour?

**poop:** chihiro the next time i see you its on SIGHT bitch ass hoe

**poop:** pityful mortal, dare toy with me once more and i shall set my four dark devas of destruction on you

**chihiro:** bruh theyre mizzing tho

**poop:** shit

( **chihiro** left the chat)

__

chihiro giggled childishly , before clasping leon’s arm in excitement .

“ i did it ! “ he said .

“ shit i forgot not to give chihiro any brownies “ hiro sighed regretfully , whilst makoto mumbled some lyrics to himself .

“ quite the people pleaser , if only i could please him , “ he said , his eyes unfocused .

“ koto ? “ togami asked , prodding his arm gently. the brunette quickly snapped out of it , a small blush dusting his cheeks . makoto quickly shook his head , his ahoge wobbling slightly upon his light brown hair .

“ sorry , whats the time ? “ he asked hiro , rubbing his eyes with a groggy tone . he forgot how sleepy he got whilst high .

“ uhh 8:30 “

“ oh damn , we spent that long already ? “ makoto said , before chihiro stood up .

“ i’m hungry “ he announced loudly , before reaching into his bag and pulling out a small bag filled with reeces pieces .

“ hey koto ? “ togami said , drawing out the length of which the boys name was spoken .

“ yeah kuya ? “ makoto said , his face flushing as a newborn nickname slipped out of his mouth .

“ can you get me my chocolate ? “ he asked , trying to ignore the nickname but failing as a small smile etched onto his lips .

  
  


“ s-sure , “ he said , standing up and grabbing the bar and passing it to the fair-haired boy , before sitting next to him .

togami broke off a small piece and started nibbling on it uneasily , before breaking off a small and handing it to the ultimate lucky student .

“ what do you guys want to do now ? “ 

“ i dunno , we can talk about school or something ? “ 

“ that sounds boring as , what about watching a movie ? i couldn’t help but notice that togami has a tv in his room “

“ it gets boring in here , “ togami defended himself, before makoto faced him .

“ kuya , have you got netflix ? “ he asked , and after seeing togami nod his face lit up .

“ great ! we can watch my favourite movie then , “ makoto smiled as he looked for it and put it on , slowly moving closer to byakuya as it played so he can get a better view , his face blushing at how close they were . but they were only close because he needed to see the movie properly , right ?

slowly the night began to end , and as they sung their favourite songs and leon gave chihiro piggybacks and ran across the room , much to togamis demise , they began to release how tired they were , and one by one settled down and fell asleep . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi omg this took like 2 hours to write and i think might be the longest chapter ive written?? idk but i havent reread this or edited bc my laptops rlly close to dying so uhh i hope u enjoyed reading this chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'll try to post every couple days or so, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
